


Time to Heal

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy is a bully who steals Flynn's Lunch, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, History is a Funny Thing, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I still cry for Flynn's Family, Love, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sisters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i don't know what to tag, injured lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: It's finally over, Rittenhouse is destroyed. Now, all Lucy can do is go home and heal from her injuries and get accustomed to her new Present. (Has the potential to be a longer fic, but right now just a short story, Enjoy!)





	Time to Heal

Lucy slowly came too and coughed as the air was reeked of smoke, wet dirt, charred remains with the strong rust of old and new blood. Her ears rang as her entire body felt mangled and ravaged but her pain and awareness entirely dull as she was in shock. She pushed the broken bricks off of her legs that were encased in a long skirt, and struggled to her feet. Her mind unable to comprehend what she had just survived. She could barely snap into action as she saw the sheer horror and debris. 

All around her was a cacophony of noise; shouting men, screams of people in pain, children crying in need, moving rubble and roaring fires. Lucy heard none of it, her ears were still ringing from the explosion and the crash of the building. Her face and body streaked with blood and dust. She looked down and her eyes froze as she spotted familiar shade of red hair.

She limped over, pain only dimly piercing through her dazed state. When she reached the body, she just stared in renewed shock as Emma Whitmore laid before her, her eyes glassy with death. Her body mangled in an ungodly manner. All around Lucy; were members of the members of Rittenhouse. Past and Present as Emma had decided to inform John of the future, how Emma a lowly female foot soldier had taken over. Her ego in showing the past what their future looked like.

The team had been spying on them, doing recognizance on Rittenhouse to take them out at a time of their choosing when an earthquake hit. It was a huge one, but given the era and the lack of sound engineering the city had crumbled. How it went unnoticed by history? Lucy would never know and it was a mystery to unravel later. If their lifeboat was still functional.

But right now, she couldn't stop staring at Emma's remains. All she knew was that it was over, John Rittenhouse hadn’t shown up but he would rebuild from this. But Emma dying here, it meant Rittenhouse had lost the future. At least she hoped, even so…they could find the Mothership and be in complete control. Her mind just played over the same words 'It's over'.

“Lucy!” a familiar voice shouted, she lifted her head and looked in the direction of the voice. Flynn appeared out of the smoke and dust. He had a large cut on his forehead, blood trickled down his face. His clothes filthy like her own.

“Lucy.” Flynn boomed. She was about to shout for him when he saw her and ran straight to her.

“Garcia." She croaked, her throat dry and rough.

“Are you ok?" He asked as he gently cupped her face.

“Emma is dead.” Lucy said dazed as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Stars and speckles danced across her eyes. He looked down at Emma's body for a second before his attention was back on her.

“I know,” Flynn said as he checked her over. She winced as he hit some sensitive spots where she assumed bruises were forming and she had been scraped by falling debris. His hand lingered over her leg, "Lucy, your leg..." he started in concern but Lucy was lost as her vision clouded with stars and speckles. Her limbs became heavy, too heavy for her to keep herself upright. 

“Rittenhouse.... It’s over.” She mumbled before everything went black.

* * *

When Lucy came to, she found herself in bed but it wasn’t just any bed. It was a hospital bed in 2019, she knew because of the distinctive smell of bleach and disinfectant with the sounds of machines, the PA paging a doctor along with people chattering away. She still remembered living in and out of hospitals when Henry had lung cancer, then with Carol when she developed lung cancer as well. Those memories were imprinted in her forever. For some reason, her usual hatred for hospitals was gone as she felt relief. Relief because she was home, whatever that meant now.

She muffled a groan as she opened her eyes, the lights were bright and offensive. Her eyes felt crusty, her body throbbed in an dull and unpleasant manner. She blinked and swallowed her nausea as her eyes finally adjusted, the first thing she saw was Amy's face peering down at her. She looked almost angelic with the light glowing behind her her.

“Lucy, oh my god, you're ok!” Amy said with immense relief to see her awake.

“Amy?” Lucy asked in shock and disbelief as she wondered if she was dreaming. Tears filled her eyes as she couldn't take another nightmare of feeling Amy being alive and then her zapping out of existence.

"Yeah, I'm here." Amy said, she saw Lucy's expression and gently grasped Lucy's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Hey, it's ok. You're going to be ok." she assured.

"You're really here?" Lucy asked, fresh tears fell down her face as this was real. Amy was real.

"Yeah, you know the doctors and that hot co-worker said you would be fine not mentally defective.” Amy drawled mockingly with a cheeky smile, tears welled in Lucy's eyes as this was her sister. She reached out and Amy caught her hand in her own. The solid and warm feel of Amy's hand in her own proved she was really here. It made no sense to Lucy but she didn't care as her sister was alive.

“Shut up.” Lucy said, she gave a watery laugh as the tears streamed down her face. Amy's smile wavered as her eyes welled with tears. But she of course refused to cry, too stubborn to be a teary mess as always. Lucy didn't care that she was a mess as her heart felt whole again.

“I was really worried, I got a call from the hospital and they said you were hit by a car.” Amy said, she perched herself on the side of the bed. Lucy wiped the tears from her face and frowned, as she wondered for a moment if the past three years was a crazy dream or not. But she knew it wasn't. She also knew she'd have to live the lie of being hit by a car for her sister, she looked at her leg that was swollen and in some sort of metal contraption.

“My hot co-worker?” Lucy asked, deciding she didn't want to know about her leg or her other injuries. She wanted to focus on Amy being alive and also to know what world she had woken up in. 

“Uh yeah, 6ft 4 Croatian, gorgeous green eyes, sexy bedroom voice and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.” Amy described with a dreamy smile on her face. 

“Garcia Flynn?” Lucy asked, surprised as she had expected Wyatt or one of the others to be around. Now that she was more awake, she was a little hurt by their desertion. Rationally, she knew they were probably still working hard but it didn't lessen the sting but the fact Flynn had been here for her; it meant the world. If she were honest he was the only one she had truly wanted Amy to meet as he'd become special to her. 

“Yeah, he’s actually been pretty great." Amy admitted, "Cause you know how it’s been since Mom passed, and how I feel about hospitals. Well, Garcia has been keeping me company and feeding me. He has also been sitting by your bedside every night for the past month.” Amy said with a soft yet sad smile.

“Past month?!" Lucy sputtered in shock. Amy grinned like the cheeky asshole that she was. 

“Kidding, it’s only been 12 hours. Majority of that you were in surgery for your leg." Amy said with a chuckle before her expression became sober and despondent.

“You’re so mean.” Lucy said, relieved she hadn't lost a month but a little annoyed at Amy for not cutting her some slack given she was injured. Amy's expression brightened up as she chuckled again.

“I wasn’t lying, he did feed and hydrate me for 12 hours while reassuring me that you would be ok. Helping me talk with the doctors as I was out of my mind a little. He actually helped a lot." Amy said in a serious manner, Lucy saw the concern and fears in her sister's expression.

“Hey, I'm ok.” Lucy assured her, Amy nodded and smiled again.

"I know." Amy said, they heard a knock at the door and looked to find Flynn at the doorway with a large brown paper bag and a bouquet of purple kale flowers in a vase. He looked handsome as he wore jeans with a grey turtleneck and a black overcoat. His forehead had fresh bruise and small band-aid covering what she knew was his injury from the past. Lucy's heart skipped a little faster and she blushed as the vitals monitor betrayed her privacy.

“Garcia.” Lucy said softly with a smile.

“Excuse me, I need to go tinkle.” Amy said as she released Lucy's hand and left the room.

“Subtle.” Lucy called out, Amy was already gone. 

“She’s a treat.” Flynn said in amusement as he strolled into the room and placed the vase of flowers and bag on tray table that was at the side of the room.

“I can’t believe she is alive.” Lucy said in a low voice, she patted the space on the bed that Amy had vacated. Flynn took the invitation though given his size, he opted to lean on the bed than accidentally jostle Lucy to be more comfortable. He took Lucy's hand in his own, both of them needing the reassurance that this reality was real with physical contact. Lucy felt herself relax as she soaked in his quiet strength and the comfort of his presence.

“I think you've got Emma and the others to thank for that, whatever they did…it unravelled and Amy was your emergency contact.” Flynn said softly as he gently smoothed a hand up and down her forearm before he wrapped it around her hand with his other.

"You stayed with her." she said.

"Of course, I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok. Amy looked rattled and in need of support. It didn't feel right to leave either of you." He said, Lucy loved him for saying as much as he wasn't beholden to her. He could easily have walked away from her after Rittenhouse had fallen but here he was. Still by her side.

"How are you?" she asked him, not ready to thank Rittenhouse for her sister's return. 

"Fine, just a few stitches and body sore. The others are ok. Everyone is fine." he assured her, Lucy nodded as she appreciated knowing but then it struck her if Amy was back then maybe Flynn's family was too.

“Did your family come back?” Lucy asked, Flynn shook his head. Part of her heart broke for him as she knew even though he'd claimed to have moved on, she knew part of him still held out hope. Even if it had meant she would have to let him go, she would have as she wanted him to be happy.

“No, Rittenhouse still existed, but Denise and her colleagues been able to collect the remaining members that Emma left behind. Turned out not every bad deed was stopped.” he said sadly.

“I’m so sorry.” she told him.

“Thank you.” he said, sincerely, she could tell he had mixed feelings about it all and she wasn't surprised at all. “The only solace I have is that the people who killed my family are dead. They died during Emma’s hostile takeover. The man who gave the orders is already behind bars. He’s in there for life, I was hoping of maybe having the luxury of being transferred into the same prison but I’ve been given a pardon.” he told her, Lucy didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry at him getting his freedom.

“You deserve to be free." Lucy told him softly, they had argued about this quite a lot as she felt he had made his own prison out of misery and grief. She felt he'd fought long and hard enough to deserve a second chance at life. It hadn't been his goal, but Rittenhouse was gone and now he deserved to have his life back even if his family couldn't be saved.

“I don’t but I am taking it. It’s time to put the past to rest and move forward.” Flynn said, she inwardly gave a sigh of relief glad that he was choosing to live and be free.

“Where will you go?” She asked, too afraid in that moment and her old baggage rearing it's ugly head to expect him to stay with her. 

“I don’t know, any suggestions?” He asked with a small closed lip smile.

“I have a few, but tell me what happened to my leg?" she asked him.

“You were standing with half your leg bone sticking out. I don't even know how but I guess a mix of adrenaline and shock.” Flynn told her, Lucy's stomach rolled in a sickly manner as she realised she didn't want to know.

“Too much information.” Lucy told him, Flynn gave an empathetic smile.

“I found you, you collapsed, we brought you back here. Claimed you were in a hit and run. Agent Christopher made the cover story sit with the local police.” Flynn said.

“Where are the others now?” She asked him.

“Wyatt is with Agent Christopher handling paperwork. Jessica was with the mothership, so she is in custody. They worked out an agreement, she’ll be on house arrest for three years.” Flynn said.

“That’s it?” Lucy asked incredulously given what Jessica had done to them, betraying them to Rittenhouse and what happened to Jiya as an end result.

“She didn’t do anything we can prove in court. Our word against hers wouldn't work…our hands are no cleaner than hers. Though I think being married to Wyatt and having to live with him is punishment enough.” He told her, Lucy couldn’t help but snort a laugh. It was a terrible joke but her exhaustion and the drugs found it amusing. “I’m sure the others will all come and visit you when they clean up things on their end.” He added.

“I know but I honestly don’t care. We’re free, my sister is alive and I just want one more thing.” she told him.

"The flowers aren't enough?" he teased.

"They are lovely but no." Lucy said with a grin.

“Name it. I will get it for you.” Flynn told her.

“You to kiss me right now.” She told him, he smiled as he thought her demand over. But he didn't think too long on it as he released her hand and placed one hand on the bed. He then used his other hand and cupped her jaw before he kissed her deeply, lovingly and lustfully. Lucy sank into it, embraced it, as she let the relaxing warmth and pleasure flow through her and melt away the past 48 hours.

Sadly, it ended all too soon for Lucy’s tastes as he pulled back, she closed her eyes as he pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead before he leaned back with a loving smile on his face.

“Is that my lunch in the bag?” Amy asked, interrupting them as she stood at the doorway. Lucy wondered how long Amy had been standing there but didn’t ask as she was sure Amy would tell her later. Lucy felt blessed to have Amy back.

“Yes.” Flynn replied.

“Did you get the Grape soda?” She asked him as she came in and opened the bag.

“Yes.” Flynn answered.

“Good man, I’ll let you two go back to snogging. The doctor will be doing his rounds in 10 minutes.” Amy said as she took bag and left the room again.

“My lunch was in that bag too.” Flynn said wryly as he looked at the open doorway, Lucy snorted a laugh.

“Not anymore.” Lucy told him, Flynn chuckled as he turned back to her.

They smiled at one another as they both felt the freedom in that moment. The freedom of having time, the freedom to choose their path and be together. It felt amazing.


End file.
